


Release

by peppermintquartz



Series: Loki and Thor [7]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stumbles into his room and stares at the wall, thinking of everything and nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Happens after the final fight between Loki and Thor in the movie.  
> If you haven't watched the movie, then spoilers. Also, why the heck are you reading this now? Go watch the movie!

Thor stumbles into his room and stares at the wall, thinking of everything and nothing.

_He let go_.

Thor's hands clenches on Mjolnir, clenches so tightly that the knuckles whiten and his bones start to creak in protest, and his jaw tightens until he feels as though he is breaking it.

And he stares at the wall, where there are no lights or patterns that tell of the founding of Asgard; no creatures of wood and hill leering out from nooks and crannies behind the pillars; no maidens being saved by valiant princes (the princes never use a sword, always a hammer, and they always, always glow with gold and red and silver lines); no moving pictures crafted by eager imaginations and deft sorcery.

Thor slowly releases his hold on Mjolnir and his head tilts forward. His hair curtains his face, so that even if someone walks in they will not see his expression.

There is only silence, and blank walls, and the harsh, desperate, incoherent whispers of prayers to unknown beings above Asgard and below Asgard.

_Be safe, please be safe. Let me bring him home. Whatever it takes, let him be safe. Let me bring him home to me again. I'll do anything._

_Do not go where I cannot find you._


End file.
